


Better

by MelyndaR



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissa rants to Tyler about the Mean Bees while they play checkers, and her brother responds to her frustrations. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“Mean,” Chrissa Maxwell declared sourly to Tyler. “All that the Mean Bees are is… well, mean!”

“Nah.” Tyler moved one of his checker pieces. “Your turn.

Just don’t let them get to you. And besides, don’t forget that you’re headed for bigger and better things than they are.”

“Huh? Why do you say that?” Chrissa asked curiously, taking her turn.

“Well,” Tyler jumped one of her few remaining checkers, watching her and their game intently as he answered, “I’ve seen those girls that you’re talking about. They’re the type to end up running the beauty parlor in town that Mom goes to.” He paused his explanation to move his game piece again. “And if I know you like I think I do, you’re going to end up doing something much better than that. You’ll end up in some big ole city, ending world hunger, curing cancer, or at least teaching underprivileged kids. Only problem is, those Mean Bees don’t know it yet. They’ll figure it out though, and even if they don’t, you can still know that you’re meant for better things than being their punching bag,” Chrissa’s brother wrinkled his nose. “Or a hairstylist.”

Chrissa smiled and moved one of the three checkers that she still had left on the board. “Thanks, Ty.”

“Anytime. And hey, I do mean it; things will get better for you. Well, except in this game, of course.”

Chrissa blinked in surprise. “What?”

Tyler beamed before doing a triple jump that wiped out her last checkers from the board.


End file.
